


The Dragon's Whore

by TheZev



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season 2, anyway, i tuned out when big-nose kate showed up as a black vampire princess, is there really still a canon at this point, ish, remember when this show was about revenants?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZev/pseuds/TheZev
Summary: To help Dolls, Waverly needs to contribute something to the hoard of the dragon inside him: herself.
Relationships: Xavier Dolls/Waverly Earp
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t believe you,” Waverly gasped, speaking low enough only to be heard by herself, but directing her whispered words at Dolls.

She’d seen Dolls taking drugs before and she’d tried not to be a snoop, assuming perhaps unwisely that since Dolls was so controlled and reserved in all his interactions, that this habit of his had to be something he was managing too.

But seeing him on the streets of Purgatory, shivering in a way that had more to do with convulsions than with the cold, and steam rising off his sweat-soaked body, it was clear that he wasn’t able to handle his addiction. She would’ve thought he would know better than to try to quit cold turkey, but obviously he was going into withdrawal right on the sidewalk.

Thankfully, the snowstorm was keeping most people off the streets. Waverly was one of the rare few to even be driving. She couldn’t imagine Wynonna’s reaction if Dolls, one of her few allies, one of the few people she trusted, was discovered to be an addict.

Waverly pulled to a stop alongside the sidewalk where Dolls was staggering along, shifting her SUV into Park and getting out to confront him. “Dolls! Dolls, get over here now, you need a doctor!”

Dolls whirled on her, fog coming out of his mouth so thickly it looked like he was vomiting up a curdled length of it. “My meds... lost my meds in the fight… got away before… they’re still after me…”

“Meds? Are you kidding me?” Waverly stomped over to him. “Fine. Keep pretending you’re a diabetic or whatever. Just come in out of the damn cold before you get yourself frozen too!”

Dolls giggled like a broken toy, his pullstring drawn out too far, and when Waverly touched his arm to guide him back to the SUV, she felt his flesh burning right through the sleeve of his jacket.

“Frozen? Ha! Not much chance of that! I’m not a druggie, Waverly. I’m a dragon.”

Waverly blinked so hard she thought she heard her eyelids slap together like shutters on a window. Even after a lifetime of Revenants, demons, and other refugees from Lovecraft’s early drafts, hearing a man—a man she’d previously thought was as stalwart as the day was long—claim to be a dragon was a shock to the system.

“You… don’t have wings,” Waverly said. It took her long enough that she _needed_ to say something, but not so long that she actually came up with something to say.

“The medicine keeps it in check. It makes it so I don’t— _down!”_

Dolls pushed Waverly to the ground, only a swell of snow on the berm breaking her fall. She pulled her face out of the frost and saw three Revenants coming, knives flashing in the sun. And if she thought that hurt her eyes, suddenly Dolls was spewing _fire_ from his mouth, so hot and so bright that Waverly had to look away.

And when she stopped feeling the heat on her face and looked back, she saw they were running for it, their clothes aflame, pumping limbs being whittled down by the flames.

“Do that,” Dolls finished, reaching down to help Waverly up. Even after what she’d seen, Waverly took his hand without thinking. It felt much cooler to the touch as he pulled her to her feet. Dolls breathing fire… _breathing fire…_ must’ve alleviated some of the pressure he was feeling.

Waverly had analyzed enough lore to get the picture. A man as smart as Dolls could’ve figured out a way to simply do his flamethrower act in private. He must’ve feared losing control. And if _not_ losing control had looked like a Molotov cocktail being thrown, Waverly could only imagine what him truly losing his shit would look like.

She immediately felt abashed for thinking he had a drug problem. Even if it was the most obvious explanation, she’d been helping out the Heir and running with Black Badge long enough to know Occam’s Razor didn’t apply in Purgatory.

By way of apology: “I’ll help you. I’ll find something I can do.”

“The only thing that can help me is my meds and I can only get more of them from Black Badge. And they’re gone. I just lose some of what little I do have left.”

Clearly in no mood to talk, Dolls stalked off, leaving Waverly feeling as miserable as he looked. And knowing that the only way to alleviate her own suffering was to save Dolls from his.

***

One day and a sleepless night later, Waverly had her answer. Or at least an answer. It wasn’t ideal, but seeing the state of Dolls when she went to his cabin—gaunt, sunken-eyed, unshaven, all of him twitchy and scattershot from the effort of fighting down the iceberg inside him whose tip Waverly had seen the other day—she was glad she’d put a rush order on his salvation.

She came in carrying a dusty tome in one hand and all the gold she’d been able to scrounge up of her mother’s old jewelry. She could get more at the pawn shop or jewelry store, but what she had on hand should at least get the ball rolling.

“We have to satisfy your dragon.”

Dolls laughed, the same laugh from yesterday only more jagged. “There’s no satisfying it. No matter how much I burn, it wants more. There’s nothing anyone can do—I’ve tried everything.”

“You’ve tried to contain it. You haven’t negotiated with it.” Waverly dropped the jewelry box in her other hand down in front of Dolls. “Xavier, you have to let it out—just for a minute. Let me talk to it.”

Dolls’ lost voice now cleared and strengthened; he fixed her with a fully present stare, like he’d finally realized she was there. “It’ll kill you.”

“What’ll happen if it gets loose without your permission?”

Dolls’ shoulders heaved. “It’ll kill me.”

“Yeah, well… I can’t live with myself either way. But if we try it my way, at least I have a chance of getting to be right.”

He gave her an admiring look. “You’ve really got a death wish, don’t you?”

“Peer pressure. I grew up with, like, so many Earps.”

“Okay… you might wanna be ready to run.”

And Dolls’ head drifted back, sucking in air, his shakes stopping, body going still, then throbbing with power. His head came back down, the eyes growing red—such a CGI cliché, something out of every bad monster movie, but Waverly was too scared to be snarky. Everything was a cliché until it was killing you.

“You come to bargain with trinkets?” Dolls said in a deep, guttural voice—a voice deeper and bigger and older than Dolls could possibly be—and he gave the jewelry box a kick that sent it flying, sent it right through the wall. Waverly shrieked as the wooden cabin gave way to let the projectile out, leaving a hole streaming light into the darkened room.

Waverly lowered her head respectfully, her eyes averted from the sight of the dragon. “I’ve spent many hours studying every detail of your majesty in hopes that I could properly converse with you and show you the respect you deserve. Sir. My lord. I want to bargain on behalf of Xavier Dolls, your… host. It’s said that if a dragon is satiated, then it—you—will be… peaceable. That’s all I want. To satiate you.”

“Oh?” Dolls chuckled darkly. “It will take more gold than there is in your Fort Knox to give me a worthy hoard. What else do you have to offer? A line of cattle? A vestal virgin?”

Waverly sputtered. “Well, I don’t know about vestal, but I’m half a virgin…”

Dolls reached out to stroke her hair. “Yes… not quite untouched, but pure… very pure…”

Waverly looked up, inadvertently meeting his covetous eyes. “You really want to… want _me?”_

Dolls demurred. “Not personally. You’re not nearly scaly enough for my taste. But I am a collector. Be mine—part of my hoard—and I’ll return to my slumber for a time.”

Waverly swallowed down a cough. “And what would that… entail?”

“An act of ownership and an act of obeisance.” Dolls ran a hand over his face. He looked much stronger—much more himself, ironically—than he had when Waverly’d first walked in. “I don’t need to do it personally. This human can handle the gruntwork. Then we’ll consider you part of my hoard. Your body considerably… ascertained.”

Waverly nodded. “If it will help Dolls—whatever it takes. I’ll do it.”

“Very well then. I’ll get him started… you try and enjoy yourself. After all, you should count yourself lucky to be part of my hoard.”

He leaned toward her, surrounding her body with his arms, and Waverly let herself by pulled to him. She came closer and closer until her breasts grazed his chest. Then his hand slid down her back to cup her slim, shapely ass. Her own thigh bumped into the front of his pants, feeling something strong and growing at his crotch.

Waverly felt like she had to say something, but his mouth covered hers, stifling her words, which Waverly didn’t mind any.

His tongue explored her mouth and she sucked needfully at it. And he undid the buttons of her top at the same time, thrusting one hand into her blouse to stroke the outside of her bra. Her nipples came alive at his touch, their newfound stiffness grinding both irritatingly and pleasingly against the cups of her bra.

She leaned closer, offering him more of her body. Her thigh was still pressed to his groin—Waverly felt the heat of his erection flowing into her flesh. He was big and hard now, and he was only getting bigger, more stiff.

Waverly leaned back, reluctantly ending the kiss to slip her blouse over her head. Her bra was yellow nylon, her nipples making an obvious indentation in the fabric. She felt his gaze on them and instinctively looked to Dolls’ face to see that his eyes were his own again, his lust too warm and human to have anything to do with the thing inside him.

“Waverly,” he said in his own voice.

“Don’t talk,” Waverly breathed. “I already said all I plan to say.”

“That you want this,” Dolls pressed.

“I want it.”

Dolls reached out to stroke his fingertips over her breasts, teasing her nipples to become even harder. He bent his head to kiss them through her bra, lips sucking at their stiffness. She put her hands on his head, running her fingers through his bristly hair as he kept mouthing her breasts, unable to get enough of their feel even through her bra. Her heart pounded wildly at the kisses he was giving her. She wondered how strongly he could feel the frenetic vibration against her breastbone.

She took his hand then and led him to the bedroom, as if she knew by instinct where it would be. The only light was from the uncurtained window, subdued by the wintry, overcast sky. Waverly looked through it and didn’t see a house or person or car for miles. She turned to Dolls, licking her lips moist.

“I want to be the one to take your clothes off,” Dolls said. “And then I want you to do the same for me.”

Waverly could only nod.

He knelt before her, leaving her in the scant covering of her bra, and undid the waistband of her slacks. They were baggy anyway—Waverly hadn’t thought she would be seducing anyone or being seduced. They dropped once Dolls had untied the drawstring. Waverly stepped out of them, feeling absurdly pornographic as she showed off her bare stockings. They made her feel naked, like she didn’t have on panties, although she showed off as much leg at Shorty’s in the waitress uniform that made the name of the joint so fitting.

Dolls paused when he reached out to touch her obscenely bare legs and Waverly wondered if something of the dragon was still there, unsatisfied with her. But Dolls _did_ touch her, rubbing her legs from her hips to her ankles, toying with the tops of her stockings like he was fascinated with how they stretched away from her skin.

“For some reason, back when I was first getting urges, it seemed like every magazine I saw had a girl in garter belts and black stockings. This is the first time I’ve really seen them on a girl. Waverly, you live up to expectations I didn’t even know I had…”

He pulled her panties down, Waverly not thinking to do anything but help him wiggle them off her feet, but then he still knelt before her, his admiration flowing up her legs to the apex of her thighs.

Impulsively, Dolls leaned forward and kissed the tuft of dark hair framed inside her garter belt. Waverly felt his broad lips pressing through her pubic curls. When they touched her slit, she grabbed his head convulsively.

“Oh!” she said, loud and intrigued. Then his tongue pushed into the tight opening of her sex and she couldn’t say anything at all.

Dolls pulled away, smiling. “I couldn’t resist,” he told her. “All of you looks sweet, but right there? Absolutely delicious.”

He rose to his feet, reaching to the clasp of her bra to unhook it and let her tits bounce free. Her nipples were perfectly hardened, having gotten so stiff so quickly that they’d evaded the sweat that’d dappled the rest of her breasts. Dolls provided that sheen of moisture, kissing and tonguing both of them in quick succession so they matched the rest of her vibrantly gleaming flesh.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, embracing her and holding her to him.

“Wynonna’s beautiful. I’m just…”

“An ass that won’t quit and abs like cobblestone? Not to mention your legs. Not to mention your tits.” Dolls reached down with both hands to grab hold of Waverly’s ass and pull her up to her tiptoes.

She felt his fingers tickling over her bare ass, sliding between her cheeks, but he kissed her instead of touching her anus as she’d been steeling herself for. And his kiss left no room for doubt. Not with her nipples throbbing and her cunt all wet…

One of his fingers probed into her curling pubic hair, entering her. Waverly writhed at the feel of his finger inside her.

“You’d better let me get some of those clothes off of you,” Waverly suggested, “before one of us starts tearing you out of them.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dolls let her drop to her feet. Waverly raced to get him as naked as she was. The bulge of his half-hard erection looked so delicious that Waverly couldn’t help fondling it before she was finished stripping him. Dolls shifted his weight from one foot to the other as Waverly played with his hard-on and pulled down his pants at the same time. When she got his underwear down, he’d achieved an awe-inspiring state of hardness.

His cock was more beautiful than she’d have thought possible—long and thick, at least eight inches, with his balls dangling heavily underneath. Waverly wrapped both hands around his erection, managing to cover most of his shaft, though the big knobby head stuck out impudently. She kissed it, her lips soft, moist, pleasing, while his end of the deal was hot and throbbing and silky smooth. Dolls’ slit was wet with precum when Waverly’s lips touched it and she got the briefest, most tantalizing taste of his essence. It spurred her on.

She squeezed with both hands; he felt so resoundingly stiff that she didn’t think she could hurt him even if she squeezed with all her might. But long before that could happen, a drop of precum seeped out of his tip and she lapped it away hungrily, savoring the bittersweet flavor that exploded into her taste buds.

In another moment Dolls had stepped out of the last of his clothes and taken Waverly to the bed. She kept touching his manhood, her eyes feasting on it while her hands studied its texture, its hardness, its length. Soon she was kneeling before it like a pagan worshipper prostrating herself to an idol.

Slowly, sensuously, she paid homage to him with her mouth. Dolls’ hips twitched involuntarily and his ass lifted, like he was barely holding himself back from shoving deep into her offered mouth. Waverly put her pale white palms on his lower belly, the pressure reassuring him that soon all his desires would be satisfied. Sighing, Dolls sank back down and let Waverly do what she wanted with how big and long and hard he was.

She stopped making love to Dolls and made love to his cock instead, arousing it, stimulating it, and simply finding it delicious. A symphony of feelings that Dolls found indescribably more delicious than a regular blowjob. She started off kissing the underside of his shaft, working her way down its considerable length to his scrotum. As she mouthed the seam in bottom of his member, she held onto Dolls’ cockhead with two fingers and a thumb to keep his length up out of the way, the pads of her fingers exerting a definite pressure on his helmet.

After brushing her lips against the wiry hairs of his testes, she came back up to lap at the underside of his knob, her tongue tracing along his glans and the collar of his prick, before going back down to pull at his hairy balls with her lips. Dolls moaned, but it was nothing compared to the sound he made when she took his bag into her mouth to spend a long, lovely time being sucked and tongued.

Her hand moved in a slow massage on his erection while she nursed his balls. Dolls’ hands ran through Waverly’s hair, patting her head lovingly. She felt his balls growing more bloated in her mouth, as if they were bulging with all the cum they would need to sate such a wanton slut. Waverly let them slip down to hang under Dolls’ groin again. As much as she wanted to be satisfied, she didn’t want it to happen for a long time.

Now Waverly held his prick against her face, mouthing and tonguing her way along the rigid column and back to his cockhead. Dolls sat up, reaching down to her, his fingers petting her silky hair, feeling the bloat in her cheeks as she finally took him into her mouth.

Waverly enjoyed having his cock in her mouth. It was obvious to Dolls, as she wanted it to be—a bright flush coloring her cheeks, the gurgling as she sucked him down into her throat, and the smile she attempted through her splayed lips when he throbbed particularly strongly inside her mouth.

“That feels damn good,” Dolls told her in a choked voice while her tongue ran around his knob. Waverly knew just where to touch it, right at the edges of his glans, and she tongued them exquisitely. Stroking him in a careful rhythm that started with a slow, lengthy caress and ended in fast licking that took him to the brink of orgasm.

Her hand held him at the midpoint of his lengthy erection, thumb stroking one of the veins that stood out vividly from his stiff flesh. She felt the blood in it rushing through his shaft like it was getting more excited with every minute his prick spent in her mouth. But Dolls’ burgeoning arousal couldn’t distract Waverly from giving him the best head he’d ever had. She knew she could have gotten him off then—that her hand and mouth together could turn him into a fountain of cum.

Maybe she should’ve, maybe it would be best for this obligation to be over with, but some part of Waverly… a part she had to listen to… told her to keep drawing it out. She didn’t want this to be just another orgasm for him, no different than those he gave himself with his fist and a skin mag. She wanted this ejaculation to be _hers._

Waverly opened her mouth wider and forced more of his shaft in, sucking as much as she could while unable to breathe, so much of him was stuffed into her mouth and throat. She released Dolls’ member, wet and shiny, to stroke it with her hand instead. She kissed at the red lipstick she’d already left ringing his cockhead. With each kiss, she could feel his potency throbbing away; her own pulse was racing as if to match it.

It had been too long since she’d been with a man. Now everything she’d been missing came rushing back: the taste, the scent, the warmth, and the certainty that soon he’d be bulling into her, hard and eager, his cock brimming with a boiling load of cum he had to rid himself of.

Eagerly Waverly licked and kissed and nibbled her way from one end of Dolls’ cock to the other. Her own desire ceased to have any meaning. She only wanted to love his cock with her mouth, to see how many different ways she could suck and mouth him before the inevitable reward of his boiling release.

Waverly’s lips went up and down Dolls’ length, coming at him from a new angle each time, her tongue doing wet curlicues on the taut skin beneath her mouth. She nipped at the tip of his cockhead, just hard enough to prompt a fresh flow of his precum. Then she cupped his balls in her hand, squeezing them lightly to feel the nuts inside his wrinkled flesh.

Dolls groaned at what was being done to him—a similar muted hunger seeped out of Waverly’s lips. She went to where his precum had doused the flared underside of his cockhead and kissed the spot ten times, her lips smacking loudly. Dolls’ prick jerked and swelled against her grip. She knew he was almost there.

Her tongue flitted out, stealing into his opening, a few taste buds able to sample the inside of his cock. That was all too much for Dolls. After the slow torture of her suckling, a fresh surge of sensation like that drove him past the point of no return. He grabbed Waverly’s head and forced himself into her licking mouth, Waverly’s lips gaping open to let him pump himself to the depths of her throat. She felt the first blast of his rushing cum; it seemed to swell to fill her mouth. Her throat gurgled and choked as his cum spurted directly into her gullet. It dribbled from her open lips, Waverly gagging on both cock and cum as the warm overflow dotted her body like drops of melting candlewax.

Dolls drained himself into her, grunting and sighing as every tremor of his orgasm swept through him and into Waverly. She drank it happily, feeling the same warmth that was going down her throat also pulsing between her thighs. That always happened when she really got to enjoy giving a blowjob. She took all of it, drinking it down, then licking her lips of what had run down her chin so sloppily. She’d gone without for entirely too long, Waverly thought, aglow with the satisfaction of having sucked him dry.

No longer held up by the oceans of cum that had rushed through it, his cock went soft in her mouth. Not too soft, though. Dolls was still partially stiff when Waverly let him out of his mouth, and well-sized even with his erection dying down.

Waverly smacked her lips, rubbing herself at her cunt, and laid down beside Dolls. He put one hand on her breast, the other on her stockinged thighs, and his mouth came down on her neck.

“That was incredible,” Dolls said, sounding tired, but also as excited as Waverly had ever heard him. “No one’s ever gotten to me like that before. And I thought you seemed too young to know how to give a real blowjob.”

“I bring a lot of fresh ideas to the table,” Waverly giggled, rubbing his chest and the kinky hair that covered it. “Around here, nice girls don’t go to bed with boys unless they want to be talked about not so nice. So I learned ways of taking care of a hard-on that still keep me off of my back. And only with boys I know won’t brag—what’s there to brag about, getting a hand or a mouth onto your dick?”

“I feel like _you_ have plenty to brag about right now,” Dolls said, drawing a finger over her slit. Waverly shuddered, feeling her inner muscles sucking at the light touch. She wanted him in her deep, any part of him.

“Of course, it turns out I enjoyed it,” Waverly went on. “I guess the same way some people enjoy cooking a meal even if they aren’t the ones to eat it. Anyway, I’m not a saint, but I managed to avoid getting a reputation. Maybe because Wynonna took all the heat. People just love these big huge contrasts, even when we have so much in common. Champ was the first guy who really got anywhere with me and he never picked up on how good I was at sucking him off. He thought I was a natural.”

Dolls laughed and pulled her on top of him. Waverly’s leg slid across his crotch, her stocking rubbing against his half-hard erection, and she felt it… him… give a jolt. It wasn’t hard, but it wasn’t _not hard_ either. Waverly loved that anticipatory potential.

“I think my erotic memories of Champ have gotten to you,” Waverly teased.

“You could say just about anything and it’d get to me,” Dolls said huskily, twisting her over so she was laying on her back on top of him, his arms around her body.

He parted Waverly’s legs with his hands, then thoroughly fingered her pussy. She writhed around as his fingers entered her, but the way they touched her perfectly stoked the heat and wetness of her pussy. She felt her hips twitch in syncopation with him prodding at how sensitive she was. The smell of her aroused cunt was filling the air, even replacing the musk of his cooling cum. That dragon would just have to take a sniff to know that she was his.

“Your pussy feels real nice,” Dolls said. “But I don’t think it’s going to taste as sweet in a minute.”

“I hope so,” Waverly giggled. “Once I’ve sucked a guy off, I like him to let me know how much he appreciated it.”

“Mind if I have a snack first?”

“Get it while it’s hot,” Waverly quipped, twisting over him and padding over his body on all fours until she was straddling his head, her thighs open for Dolls to enjoy himself between them.

He gave her his mouth vigorously, using every tooth, every inch of his tongue to please her. First he gnawed at the outer edges of her folds where they peeked shyly from inside of Waverly, then he opened her with his tongue. Pushing inside to tickle over the gleaming wetness of her vulva.

Waverly trembled and cooed, then heaved from side to side as Dolls saw she wasn’t too tender for his vigorous cunnilingus—that she welcomed all the pleasure he could give her. He reached in with his fingers to spread her mons, rubbing his fingertips playfully across her mound while his tongue massaged the inside of her. There was no need to search for the clitoris. He could see it right in front of him, stabbing up with bittersweet anticipation. Waverly was feeling very good right now, but from how her clit stiffly trembled, she could feel a whole lot better.

Dolls touched her clit with his nose, hearing her cry out in response, then huff in dismay when he stopped touching it. It was only a momentary pause. Dolls took his tongue out from inside her, ran it up to her little button, licked her there once before taking the bud into his mouth for as much sucking as Waverly could stand.

Waverly’s clit might’ve been delicate, but her body was still begging for more of the pleasure Dolls supplied. Her button grew larger, firmer, and even more sensitive with Dolls’ lips pulling at it and surrounding in. Waverly tried to spike her hips up off the bed, shove her pussy into Dolls’ face, but she couldn’t move. Her body was entirely beholden to what he was doing to her.

Dolls was completely in control, insofar as Waverly was out of control and Dolls could keep her that way for as long as he wanted. And she loved it. Not many men could get her off the way Dolls was now; he was paying her back for every jolt of pleasure he’d felt when she was worshipping his cock, to the point where Waverly almost regretted going down on him. She didn’t know if she could endure this ecstasy the way Dolls had.

A muted cry burst out of Waverly, like a grunt of exertion in trying to take what was happening to her. Her heart was thudding crazily. Her sex twitched, a quick flicker of orgasm. Waverly could feel her juices flowing, sense Dolls enjoying her taste. She wished she could open herself up wider, let him have even more of her essence.

Her cunt ached at the thought of this sensation growing more intense, a delicious ache. She wished the feeling could go on forever. Then it started to quicken inside of her and she wished even more to come. Waverly _needed_ to come, to be completed by the answer to the rushing pulse of Dolls eating her out.

Usually—almost all the time—Waverly’s orgasms would rush, then ebb, then dwindle down to nothing. This one didn’t do that. It got louder inside her, more deafening with every second, and Waverly let out a hoarse, unintelligible cry as the passion she felt grew beyond her. Dolls lifted his face away from her pussy and Waverly saw his smile through the haze that her rapture had made of her eyesight.


End file.
